Death
by escapismm
Summary: Death has arrived and is taking over the world. Brought by one man, Lord Voldemort. There's only one left, and she's dropped the blade.
1. The Beinnging

"Milady," A hooded body hissed to a shadowed figure. "I do believe it is time."

"Yes," A female, still hidden in the shadow replied. "It is. I just hope you are ready to accept the consequences."

"Consequences?" The voice replied in confusion.

"Yes," The shadow stood up, her silver eyes staring down at the hooded body. "Things will go wrong."

"Can you tell me?"

"No. I cannot change the future. This is your path that you chose. Be careful, and may you be able to change it." Her eyes looked up as she had dissolved into dust, disappearing, into the unknown.

----------------------------------------------------

Sounds of honking filled the air as people yelled on a city's bridge.

"What's the hold up?"

"What's gong on?"

"Is there an accident?"

Further down at the front of the traffic mess, was a small black car. On it stood a young girl that looked of no more than the age of ten. Her brunette hair moved with the wind, and her dark brown eyes were distant and empty. She was small and frail, weak and thin. She was pale and wore a black dress with many laces. Wearing no shoes, she held a wooden box.

"For him," Her voice seemed also distant, but also unreal. She clutched the box tighter, mentally counting down.

'Five, four, three, two, one…'

"What the hell do you think you're doing girl?" A man in front of her shouted. The girl only grinned in reply as a small beep came out of the box.

The only thing heard next, was screaming and explosions. Many in the back had tried to escape the rolls of fire, but the fire had collided with the cars containing tanks of gas causing a faster reaction.

The bridge slowly crumbled down, and into the deep river below, into their death.

----------------------------------------------------

"Sir, put the grenade down!" A man in a blue suit holding a gun yelled towards a man. Tears were being poured to the ground as they were being threatened by the sight of the grenade.

The man looked back at the man who had yelled at him. There were many dressed like him armed, surrounding him, ready to attack at the given moment. He said nothing but looked back at the small green item that could destroy many.

With his dark brown eyes that seemed vague, he looked at nothing else. A small breeze seemed to of escaped into the building they were in. His black suit slightly moved and his black hair swayed a little in the direction of the breeze. He seemed to be concentrating hard on the small object. Slowly counting down mentally:

'Five, four, three, two, one…' He smiled at the last count and whispered to no one in particular, "For him," as his hand loosened and many screams echoed the area.

---------------------------------------------------- "Okay Allison, please make your potion." A man in a white jacket and clear goggles said pointing with his black pen towards a chemistry set.

The girl silently walked up to the set, her steps being precise. She pulled her long curled brunette hair out of her way and with her dark brunette eyes scanned each chemical.

She smiled knowing what she had to do. Two by two, she grabbed each one and dumped them into one container.

"Allison, what are you doing?" The adult had screamed. By now, the potion was bubbling to the top and spewing everywhere.

"For him," She whispered, feeling as if she was being possessed. 'Five, four, three, two, one…'

"Everybody, get out!" He had yelled. Screams filled the room as everyone shoved their way to get out. But Allison remained there smiling at what she had done.

Room after room, the school building caught on fire, each tagging another, spreading.

----------------------------------------------------

"For other news, four colleges were sent in fire from labs, killing thousands. Bombings, high jacking, and suicidal attacks have been occurring everywhere. Death is everywhere. Mark-"

Screams where heard in the background as people were running in different directions.

"What on earth is going on-?"

A small television laid on its side showing blood on it. The people in the world were crumbling to its death.

----------------------------------------------------

In the shadows I wait

In darkness I live

In death …

I LIVE


	2. The Feast

"I found a compartment!"

"Jeez Ron, you don't have to announce it to the world."

"Well you don't have to be so smart."

"Will you two cut it out?"

"She started it!" Ron pointed towards me.

"Whatever, you're just upset because you mum got onto you for not getting many O.W.L.S.," I retorted.

"Hermione, Ron! Just shut up and get into the compartment!" Harry shouted pointing to the inside of an empty compartment.

"Sheesh, no need to be rude," Ron and I said together. Harry just let out a frustrated sigh.

I sat down on the other side of the two boys, as they chattered away about girls and Quidditch. Their only two interests in life to them, boys, I'll never understand them.

I grabbed a book from my book bag and silently began reading. I found it hard to concentrate because my mind kept wandering to my summer. A dreadful summer it was indeed, a living nightmare. I don't know how, or what had caused it. Everything was going fine until that one night….

**Flashback**

_A girl lay in a bed at night, sleeping peacefully. Only to be disturbed by screams._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A female voice cried out. "Stop!" Then a shrill scream came out of that voice, then silence._

_The girl, worried, ran out of bed and rushed down, only to meet a nightmare. A man, her father, stood with a knife, hovering over her mother._

_The girl looked up into her fathers eyes and could see nothing. His dark eyes were distant and he seemed as if he were daydreaming._

_She looked back at him, and he looked back. Frighten that he was going to attack her too. But he didn't, he just looked away, then up, and simply committed suicide._

_The girl screamed confused._ 'Did that just happened? Is this just a nightmare? Please wake-up! Why did he do this?'

_She sat there, waiting for someone. Hours and hours of waiting, sitting miserably by her dead mother's side. _

**Flashback**

Hermione shook her head to get the memory out of her mind. Currently, she was staying at the Burrow with Harry. The Weasley family had invited me, but it seemed as though Miss Weasley was a bit hesitant. Probably because of what had happened in our fourth year.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry shout.

"WHAT?" I shouted back.

"I've been calling you for the last century."

"Oh sorry," I guess I was caught up in my thoughts.

"It's okay, but don't you have a Heads meeting?" OH CRAP!

"Omigosh! I've got to go! I'll see you guys later!" I said rushing my way to the front of the train.

Oh, Professor McGonagall is going to kill me if I'm late! I rushed and opened the door looking in.

"Am I late?" I asked catching my breath.

"No, you are just in time," Professor McGonagall replied ushering me to a seat across her. "We are just waiting for the Head Boy."

"Oh, and who might he be?" I asked politely.

"You'll see."

"Oh no, I think I know who it is. I bet it's-"

The compartment door slid open to the sight of none other than Draco Malfoy. Lovely. I groaned at the thought of a whole year with him. This is going to be a nightmare.

Forced by Professor McGonagall, Malfoy took a seat next to me. I scooted away from him, trying to keep distant from him.

"Well, since you two are finally here," Professor McGonagall started, "I can explain your duties. You are two…"

I drowned her out, going back to my thoughts. How am I supposed to survive a whole year with that stupid, ignorant, selfish git? I gave out a mental sigh trying think of boundaries I could set. Oh, but he'd never follow them.

Great, there's also that thing to deal with. I forgot that he's known as, the "Slytherin Sex God". Greatttt. He's probably going to be bringing up a girl every night. And at any other free time, he can get his slut dog, Parkinson.

I'm really not looking forward to being awaken every night by their…let me just say, "Noises". Well, I could just sneak out of Hogwarts to go I there /I . I don't ever see anyone I know, and even someone I knew did see me, it's not like they would recognize me. They'd probably be to drunk to be able to!

"Miss Granger?" Hmm?

"Yes?" I said looking up to Professor McGonagall.

"The train has stopped." Oh. "And don't forget that you're riding in the Head's carriage."

"Okay," I said and left the compartment. I made my way down the packed hallways while looking out for Harry and Ron. When I got outside, and found my carriage, I still hadn't found them.

Oh well, I'll just explain what happened later. I got into the carriage and found Malfoy in their already, smirking at me. God, how much I hate that smirk of his. I would just…Hermione! Be calm, breathe.

"Humph," Was all I could manage at that moment and turned to look the other way. Malfoy hadn't really changed, but he did seem a litter taller. But, his hair was still let down, and he was pale as ever. And probably a stupid prick bas…-don't say that word Hermione! - He is.

Before I knew it, we had landed and on the school grounds. I got out of the carriage as fast I could and headed inside the building.

"Hermione! Hermione!" I heard Harry and Ron shouting behind me. I waved back at them and waited for them to catch up. "Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall made me go to the Head's carriage."

"Oh," Harry and Ron said in unison. We walked into the Great Hall to be embraced by the warm air and cheerful happiness. I looked up and saw the stars shining brightly in the clear night sky. We walked up to the middle of the table and sat down side by side.

Once again, Harry and Ron broke into a conversation about, what else, Quidditch and girls. Figures. I sat there bored out of my mind, waiting for the First Years to arrive.

Just as I finished my last thought, Professor McGonagall walked past me carrying a dark wooden stool holding a worn out black hat. Followed behind her, were guessing twenty to thirty students. They were so small and looked nervous. I gave a small mental laugh, remember my first year.

I didn't look nervous or afraid, but inside, I was screaming nervous. Oh, but I'm almost the complete opposite now.

Professor McGonagall had set down the stool, and it broke into its yearly song. I didn't pay attention, but I scanned through and saw a whole more students that before. I shrugged off the thought and started to clap as the song had ended.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the platform and opened a scroll. She soon started to call out names, and all the students were sorted. Oddly, Slytherin had gotten the most new students. It was strange, because it was usually Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

Soon afterwards, Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling at the students and opened his arms wide as if giving a hug.

"And may the feast being," He announced.

"Finally!" Ron said and began grabbing every kind of food that was supplied.

"Slow down Ron," I said disgusted. But soon enough, I also grabbed some of this and that and began to eat. What seemed like minutes later, and a disappointed Ron ("I didn't get to finish my Treacle tart!"), Professor Dumbledore got onto his feet once again.

"I would like to welcome you all, to another year at Hogwarts," he started, smiling at everyone welcoming. "Now that we have all been fed, I must ask for you attention while I give out some announcements. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to once again remind you, that Dungbombs are forbidden. As go many other items. The full list of forbidden items is listed in Mr. Filch's office if you would like to check.

"And again, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden forest is forbidden. Hence it's name. And any student below third year is not permitted to go to Hogsmeade. That will be all, and may I wish you all a goodnight!"


	3. The First Piece

"Dang Hermione. I wish I was Head," Ron gaped. Well maybe if you worked just a LITTLE harder, you would have been.

"Yeah, you get your own room. You're lucky you don't have to put up with Ron's snoring," Harry snickered.

"HEY!" Ron playfully punched Harry in the arm. I looked at my watch and saw it was getting late.

"Shouldn't you two get going? Filch is going to kill you guys if he catches you out this late."

"Yeah, but we want to know who the Head Boy is," Ron protested.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning okay?" I said pushing them towards the entrance.

"Jeez Hermione, what's the rush? Got a date?" Harry joked.

"No. But...just...I just don't want you two to get in trouble on the first day of school okay?"

"Okay, okay," Harry and Ron gave up, "See you in the morning." Yeah, yeah, if I'm able to get up that early...

"Okay, goodnight," I shoved them out the door. I gave out a sigh of relief to get them out. Now for my plan...

I jogged up to my room but took a quick glance at the other end of the hall. It had a 'S' engraved in the door with a snake around it. Slytherin. There's only one person it could be.

"Granger," Someone near by growled.

"Malfoy," I answered just as rudely. He climbed up the few last stairs and we locked eyes for a second and made to our ways. Great. I should have known it would have been him.

I opened my trunk and started to put my clothes into my closet, but putting aside one outfit. This year, I'm going to be me. Not something everyone wants me to be. It's time to find and show my true self. I finished putting my things up and grabbed my outfit that I had put aside and went to the bathroom that was conjoined to my room and unfortunately Malfoys'.

I quickly changed and gave a quick glance in the mirror. I had short black heels and a jean fabric mini skirt on. A tight white shirt and my hair thinned and curled. I went up to the mirror and applied some of the basic make up. I gave myself one more glance, and gave myself an approving nod.

I quickly turned around to the sound of a door opening. Oh crap! I forgot to lock the doors. Before Malfoy could see me, I dashed out but heard, "What the-" And that was it.

I looked at the time and it was ten thirty PM. I grabbed my wand and pointed it to the window and said 'Tralatum' and a blue-silver portal appeared before me. I looked behind me and saw no one. Wait!

Before I went in, I rushed over and locked my doors, grabbed a black hooded jacket and then stepped into the swirling mist as it closed behind me.

--

I walked into a cold dark alley. I put on my jacket and pulled the hood over my head. I walked up to the front of a building that was blazing with music. There was a long line but I walked to the front.

"Let me in," I said roughly to two bulky men at the front. I walked into a building with lights flashing everywhere the air full of smoke. There was chattering and dancing everywhere. A fight was erupting on my left, and the right, a couple making out. I walked straight to the front and towards a fire exit. I went through the door, but there was no alarm, but a set of stairs. I walked up the stairs and into the only room it lead up to. My room.

I pulled my hood down and set my wand on a desk near by. I walked up to a window that over looked the club. The club I owned. Surprise? It was my fathers. But, it had to be sent down to me because of the incident that happened this summer. I sat down in a chair, still over looking the club.

I looked at all the different people. Some I recognized as muggles, other people from Hogwarts. I'm not the only one who sneaks out. I watched as more people came in and saw one that stood out the most. I know that person, but never before had he come in here before. And who is that the he had brought? Is that who I think it is? I took off my jacket and set it down on a near by couch and placed my wand in a pocket inside my skirt.

I headed down the stairs and towards the exit to get a closer look at the guy I had seen to make sure if it was him or not. It was him alright. I could never forget a stupid face as his. He seemed to be looking at something weirdly. I looked over at his direction and saw what he was looking at. It was a muggle, probably drunk. He was standing on a table with a brown box.

What on earth is he doing? I wondered. I studied his face; he was a frequent visitor here. He was in his late twenties with dark brown hair and his hazel eyes that looked blank. Tonight, he wore a black outfit. How odd, he never dressed like this before.

I saw his lips move, but couldn't make it out. But before anything could stop him, the explosion of fire swallowed us.


End file.
